


【TimJay】Who did this to him

by WYYW



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason, M/M, Top Tim, 生子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW
Summary: *生子预警*一个无论男女都能怀孕生子的世界观，不要较真为什么这种世界能成立（。），反正它也不重要*重生刊背景，关于Tim假死复活的假想





	

“我还是很难相信你已经在这里好几个月了。”

 

Jason喃喃自语，用一种自他母亲去世后就再也没有使用过的轻柔力度拍抚着睡在木质摇篮的婴儿，这个在过去几个月里比哥谭的毒枭黑社会更能折腾他的小魔鬼此时正轻轻咂着嘴，睡得好像一个小天使。

 

这并不矛盾，等她醒过来就又是一个小魔鬼了。让Arthemis知道的话，这位失落亚马逊人十有八九会嘲笑他的糟糕比喻，说他表现得像现在最烂俗电视剧里都不会有的未婚妈妈——虽然事实差不多也就是这样。

 

秘密交往、未成年男友、交往对象突然的死亡和他死后才被发现的意外产物，这样提炼一下他和Timothy·Drake的交往关键词句，还真是有够烂俗的，连小红的死法也是。

 

有没有搞错，他们是蝙蝠侠训练出来的士兵，普通人体质又如何？说的他们好像没有用着这副身体跟生化怪物外星魔兽在地球在太空在各种地方打赢过一样。然后呢？一百架无人机就能让Tim、让蝙蝠侠教导出的养子、让红罗宾死无全尸除了他的武器什么都留不下来？这难道合乎情理吗？

 

如果不是知道Bruce不会拿这个开玩笑，Jason在接到他这个通讯时就要大笑出声。然而他知道，所以Jason只是干巴巴地应了一声，和老蝙蝠交换上几句不怎么像样的问候，然后就挂断了电话。

 

直到此时他才开始思考Tim在他这里存在的痕迹——其实说起来并不算少，整个数据库、部分防御系统和专用的黑客程序。然而数据库迟早要加入新的数据直到原本的那些成为少数，防御系统总是要慢慢升级一点点汰换掉Tim的成果，而黑客程序也总有一天再也攻不破莱克斯集团的防火墙。

 

是的，早晚有这么一天，Tim给过他的所有都要随着时间推移成为需要被埋葬的旧事物，无论他想不想接受——直到他发现了它的存在。

 

它以一种非常不引人注意的生活方式在他身体里度过了头几个月，没有给他带来任何麻烦或困扰，直到他和新的队友解决了拉神之弓的事情进入一段没什么目标的空闲时间，它才稍微彰显了一下存在感。从这个角度来看，它还真是有够像她另一个父亲，无论何时表现得都那么乖巧无害，实际上却要把自己插进他的人生里搅到天翻地覆才满意。

 

Jason不指望任何人在这件事上给他建议，这是他和Tim两个人之间的事，鉴于Tim已经死了，他一个人做决定也不能说是擅自妄为。他花了一整天的时间来思考这个孩子将会带来的变化，然后发现他仅仅是在考虑还不知道它存在时饮用的那些酒精会不会对它造成影响，从那时起他就意识到，他想留下它。

 

随后他决定去医院检查，此生头一次如此耐心地听取医生的意见，在那里他知道它其实是她，然后又获得了医生对她健康的保证。他捏着检查单回到法外者的基地，向Arthemis和Bizarro正式宣布自己的决定——他们是一个小队，像这样意义重大的事情他不能隐瞒着另外两人，况且照现在看，也隐瞒不了太久。

 

Bizarro还不是很能理解究竟发生了什么，但他很就接受了几个月之后这里会多出一个小婴儿的事实。至于Arthemis，Jason不得不承认，在看到她在那一瞬间流露出的惊愕表情时，在和她争论这一方面始终处于下风的他产生了一丝报复成功的快感——以显然伤敌八百自损一千的方式。

 

不过他得承认，Arthemis在之后帮了他不少忙，尽管这个嘴硬心软的亚马逊人宣称这一切都只是因为那是个小姑娘，但Jason毫不怀疑，即使它是个男孩，Arthemis一样会在他顾不上的时候替他照料Bizarro、向哥谭的黑帮们打声“招呼”。

 

从那时起Jason就已经开始考虑她的名字，首先是姓氏，鉴于他不想这么早暴露两人的关系，这倒不是什么问题；然后是名字，这个就要简单许多，Angelica，白芷……鉴于Timothy也是猫尾草，听起来倒是有些隐秘的联系——虽然Jason只是从他书架上的那堆书里随便抽一本翻上几页挑了最顺眼的那个。

 

随后几个月里，最难应付的倒不是她开始在他的身体里伸展拳脚活动身体，而是蝙蝠侠。Jason从一开始就没打算瞒着Bruce，只要他还打算在哥谭待下去，这个孩子的事情就不可能瞒得住，但他也不准备把自己和Tim的事情告诉对方。想想看吧，要告诉Bruce他的两个养子搞在一起还有了个孩子——就算Tim死了，他也甭想让Jason独自面对蝙蝠侠。

 

Tim的父母还不知道他死了，Bruce一直在用合成的音频和视频应付他们例行的通讯。Jason不知道Bruce为什么要这么做，在他看来这种蒙骗毫无意义，迟早要告诉他们Tim的死讯，但至少暂时帮他解决了是否告诉Tim父母这个问题。

 

果不其然，在他从接受检查的医院回到法外者小基地不过半个小时，Bruce的通讯就传了过来，Jason当机立断地——接起了它。

 

出现在屏幕上的Bruce看起来也很惊讶，似乎完全没想到Jason这次这么“听话”，双方沉默地对视了一会儿，Bruce终于决定做先开口的那一个。

 

“告诉我是怎么回事，Jason。”

 

尽管他已经尽力缓和，却还是不难听出命令的语气，不过这才是Jason认识的Bruce，要是他一上来就嘘寒问暖对孩子的另一个父亲是谁这种事分毫不问，Jason才要吓一跳。

 

“秘密交往，对方死了，孩子我要留下，就这样。”

 

想了想，Jason简明扼要地概括了一下全过程。

 

令人不自觉紧张起来的良久沉默过后，Bruce叹了口气，深深地皱眉，主动表示退让。

 

“好吧，就只告诉我对方是谁。”

 

不，大概就只有这个不行。

 

Jason注视着屏幕上的蝙蝠侠，他倒是个有自主行为能力的成年人，可Tim只是满了16周岁，考虑到他正怀孕，Bruce八成……不会打断他的腿，但他真的不想坦白。

 

现在他终于知道那些面对着不会杀人的蝙蝠侠依旧将情报全盘托出的罪犯都在想什么了。

 

能拖多久拖多久，至少可以拖到孩子出生，要是她真的太像Tim以至于根本瞒不住——那就到时候再说。

 

自那之后他要面对的大问题基本来自蝙蝠家内部，Bruce显然把这个消息告诉了家族成员，从此他除了面对蝙蝠侠的沉默注视，还要应付一个受到惊吓结结巴巴的夜翼，和一个看他就好像看一枚会走路核弹的罗宾——还好Alfred没有变。

 

说真的，这样的Damian给他提供了不少趣味，极大地丰富了他无法夜巡的后期生活。

 

就这样度过最后的几个月，他躺上手术台，让医生在他后背上扎上一针麻醉，没过半个小时他就见到了他的小姑娘——粉嘟嘟的皮肤，四肢有力地挥动着，中气十足地哇哇大哭。

 

感谢刚出生的小婴儿都是一个模样，他至少还能再过一阵蝙蝠侠不知道自己的两个养子背着他搞上时的生活。

 

Bruce始终不肯答应他放弃寻找谁是孩子的另一个父亲，但是不，Jason并没有因为这个就彻底剥夺Bruce抱抱这孩子的权利——虽然他因为这个出院以后依旧待在法外者的基地里——毕竟Alfred会很伤心于Bruce老爷不能抱抱自己的孙女的，不过为了防止她的头发或者血液被Bruce拿走验DNA，要抱可以，袖子必须提到手肘以上，全程Bizarro超人视线紧盯不放，务必保证Bruce拿不走她一根头发一滴血液。

 

事实证明Jason似乎有些多虑了，抱着Angelica的Bruce全程僵硬小心翼翼，根本分不出心思拔她的胎发。说到底，所有被Bruce认可为家人的人到他身边时都远远超过了婴儿的年纪，搞不好这还是他第一次抱自家的婴儿。

 

这有没有可能也是Bruce没看出她像谁的原因？Jason打量着他的小姑娘，其实他也看不出她是更像Tim还是更像自己，毕竟他从未见过自己婴儿时的模样——他的那对父母可没那个心思给他拍照纪念——也没见过Tim的。

 

倒是Arthemis以一种诡异的方式猜出了她的另一个父亲是谁。那时他还躺在医院，送走最后一波来探望的亲友准备睡上一会儿的时候，一直带着Bizarro在旁边默不作声看着的Arthemis走过来，轻描淡写地问他这孩子是不是有他电脑里小程序的作者的一份。

 

Jason吓了一跳，如果Arthemis都看得出来小婴儿长得像Tim，那根本不可能瞒住Bruce，旋即他意识到Arthemis从没见过Tim，她是从别的地方猜出来的——依旧很可怕，还是那句话，如果她猜得出来，没理由Bruce不能。

 

“看来是他。”身材高大的亚马逊人耸耸肩，梳成高马尾的长发随着动作被她甩到一边。

 

“你怎么猜到的？”

 

Jason不得不发问，他得知道是哪里出了漏洞。

 

“哦，”女亚马逊人看向睡得很熟的婴儿，伸手碰了碰她的脸颊，语气柔软了起来，“她看起来比你聪明多了。”

 

Jason险些被她这句话噎死，悻悻地把被子拉过头顶把自己掩埋起来。但是好吧，这就是Arthemis，简单、粗暴……而且有时真的很有效。

 

所以这就是全部的过程，从发现她到她顺利出生，再到她从此开始待在Jason身边，像现在这样，睡着的时候比所有壁画里的天使都要可爱，但是当她醒过来，为了一口奶或者湿透的尿布或者鬼才知道是什么开始哭——那简直比最难对付的恶魔还可怕得多。 

 

感谢上帝，她还睡着。

 

就在Jason这么想的同时，他那万年没谁打过来的手机狂欢似地炸开了音乐。

 

操！她要被吵醒了！！

 

以甚至可以超越极速者的速度抓起手机按下通话键，Jason没有大骂对方一顿的唯一理由是对方激动的声音比他还快。

 

“Jason！！！”Dick在电话另一端又哭又笑，“Tim回来了！！！！他没死！！！！！！”

 

什么玩意儿？？？？

 

“真的，他现在就在庄园！我马上回去顺道接你，带上Angelica，Tim要是知道自己有个小侄女一定会很高兴——”

 

Dick的话音半路戛然而止。

 

因为Jason已经把手机摔了。

 

他盯着地上的碎片，又看了看不知道为什么这时倒是不想哭了反而饶有兴致地盯着手机残骸看的小婴儿，狠狠抹了一把脸。

 

操他妈的他就不该相信蝙蝠洞里出来的鸟崽子会死得那么简单，想当年他有尸体都还能从墓里自己爬回来，他怎么会觉得没有尸体的Tim是尸骨无存而不是压根没死？

 

——好极了，现在他要怎么把她的事情告诉Tim？ 

 

 

Tim Drake，红罗宾，世界第二伟大的侦探，此刻正穿着他的战斗服翻窗户。

 

不要怀疑，他就是在翻窗户，小心翼翼不发出一点声响生怕被住在里面的人发现。至于他为什么要在好不容易回到家的一周后就趁着没人注意偷溜出来翻窗户——还不是因为他才回家就从Dick那里知道Jason有了个女儿啊！

 

就算是Tim在初听到这个消息的瞬间也没能绷住表情，还好Dick本人正处于见到他死而复生的兴奋状态里连Jason把自己拒之门外不肯回来这事都忘在脑后，根本没有注意到弟弟的表情变化。

 

本来Tim是打算等着Jason过来找他的，虽说一直到他“死”前他也没有和Jason正式提出过交往，但他一直以为他俩心照不宣不用多说他没必要多提一次交往，这孩子也必定是他的，为此他还准备了好几套说辞练习说服Bruce接受这件事。然而整整一周，连超人家的Jon都过来看过他一次Jason却始终没出现，更不要说那个他见都没见过的Jason的女儿，这让他不得不审视一下另外一个可能。

 

他当Jason是秘密交往的男友……而Jason说不定当他是可以来一发的炮友，真正的男友另有其人。

 

Tim觉得自己不能再等下去了，尤其是在得知Jason面对Bruce都没告诉过他孩子的另一个父亲是谁之后。

 

其实Jason不说他很能理解，毕竟是Bruce，但孩子的另一个父亲居然没有主动出面甚至在整个期间都没有露面一次，这就是Tim不能忍受的了。

 

他需要知道是谁对Jason做了这些，是谁对Jason做了这些之后还能得到如此维护？像这种没有担当也没有责任心的家伙，到底凭什么能胜过他在Jason心里被评到“男友”的位置甚至还能和Jason有个女儿？！！

 

一边腹诽着那个与他从未见过面的Jason的“男友”，Tim一边轻轻地将脚落上地板，不发出一丝声响。旋即，他发现了他的目标，她正躺在房间中央的摇篮里熟睡，像个小天使一样。 

 

Tim谨慎地放轻脚步靠近那个婴儿，像是走近一枚随时可以把哥谭炸上天的炸弹，幸运的是炸弹没有爆炸，他没有吵醒她——Dick对他描述过这小家伙哭起来是有多么惊人，Tim一点都不想因为这个把刚刚离开房间的女亚马逊人引回来。

 

他知道自己应该迅速取完血或者头发就离开，但他忍不住去打量这个孩子，去寻找一点可能的另一个父亲留下的痕迹，几个月大的婴儿真的很难看出像谁，但她有和Jason一样的黑发，还有——哦不！

 

Tim在心里咒骂了一句，他以为自己下手够轻了，然而隔着厚厚床垫的豌豆足以硌疼一位公主，拔掉几根胎发的痛楚也足以惊醒一个婴儿。她睁开眼睛，看着Tim——然后一把抓过他的手指，塞进嘴里津津有味地吸吮。

 

别，别，千万别这样。

 

Tim紧张地眨眼，觉得自己的心脏快要骤停了。谁都知道当一个小婴儿发现自己吸吮的是并不能提供乳汁的手指时会发生什么事，而这是他最不想要的。想想看，一个爆发式的哭泣，和一个红罗宾火烧火燎似的夺窗而逃。 

 

放轻、放轻、再放轻，迅速地单手将胎发放进自己带来的密封袋之后，Tim以每分钟一厘米的速度往外抽自己的手指，同时竖起耳朵听外面的动静，Jason和Bizarro不在，但他也不想被Arthemis抓个正着。然而她，这个叫Angelica的小婴儿当场向他诠释了何为成人永远不懂孩子在想什么。

 

Tim刚刚抽出半个指节，她就松开了口——然后哇哇大哭着憋红了脸，对Tim一秒塞到她面前的刚刚被她爱不释口的手指理都不理，自顾自地放开音量。

 

而Tim，他又能怎么办呢？

 

除了在Arthemis听到哭声从厨房转回的那点时间里手脚并用地挑战极限看他究竟能在多短的时间里翻过这扇窗。 

 

接下来的事情对Tim来说就要简单得多了，对比DNA这件小事他用自己房间里的设备就能搞定，根本不需要动用蝙蝠洞的电脑。Tim一边诅咒小家伙根本不打算负责的另一个父亲一边盯着电脑上的进度条，右边是Angelica的基因，左边则是数据库里本市所有14岁以上男性的基因样本——鉴于Jason本人没什么朋友会到哥谭来找他，最好还是把目标锁定在本地。一个又一个红色的“不符”跳出来给两边的连线上画上大叉，四个小时后，左边的DNA样本全部比对完毕。

 

没有一个和Angelica有亲子关系。

 

Tim深深地皱起了眉，这让他看起来有点像Bruce，鉴于后者的年龄是他两倍有余这显然不能算是赞美，但这的确是个严峻的挑战，因为他根本想不到还可以去比对谁。

 

之前就提过了，Jason没有什么朋友，DNA不在蝙蝠洞数据库里的人绝不算多，但那些人里会和Jason有交集的几乎是零，除了蝙蝠家的人，当然。

 

蝙蝠家的人。

 

Tim飞快地调出被Bruce和数据库分开存放的蝙蝠家DNA数据库开始比对，没过几分钟，一个大大的绿色对勾出现在屏幕中央的连线上，昭示着比对双方的亲子关系。

 

Tim迅速跳起来，差点打翻自己的杯子，随后他意识到比对的另一方基因就是Jason本人——他忘了先把Jason的DNA踢出比对列表了。

 

这可真是虚惊一场，他慢慢坐下来，把咖啡杯放到一边，随意地点了“下一个”。

 

又是一次历时一分多钟快速的比对，以及，又一个绿色对勾。

 

Tim睁大眼睛，死死盯着左边那个昭示DNA样本来源的头像——除非他还有个双胞胎兄弟而且代号也是红罗宾，否则那绝对就是他没跑了！ 

 

他之前准备给Bruce解释用的说辞是不是又可以派上用场了？ 

 

他深吸了一口气再吐出来，感觉自己的心情根本没有因为这个在之前真的对他很有用的小技巧平复多少。此时此刻Tim的后背已经紧紧贴着滚轮电脑椅的靠背，而他却依旧毫无所觉一般把自己的重量向后压过去，再压过去——直到房间内发出一声巨响，而电脑椅的主人和它一起翻倒在地上，还不知道究竟发生了些什么。

 

 

Bruce听见了从Tim房间里传出的重物坠地的声音。

 

他刚刚结束夜巡到家，才脱掉一身装备准备回到自己的床上睡上一会儿，然而蝙蝠侠就是能在这种放松的时刻也保持绷紧神经。他飞快地冲进Tim的房间环视四周，窗户依旧好好地关着，没有他人侵入的迹象，而他的第三个养子连人带电脑椅躺在地上，倒着看他。

 

“发生什么事了，Tim？”

 

Bruce觉得自己有必要问一下这房间的主人，鉴于他进来之后也有一会儿了，而Tim依旧背靠着椅背躺在地上双脚悬空倒着看他，脸上除了茫然就是茫然。

 

“呃，Bruce，你可能不相信，我……”Tim眨巴了下眼睛，似乎现在才恢复过来神智，声音里依旧带着些梦幻般不可置信的感觉，“我有个孩子了。”

 

那一刻，正为自己第二个养子未婚未交往就单身养女儿而苦恼的Bruce Wayne，非常不蝙蝠侠地觉得自己头发都要愁白了。

 

Tim Drake你最好能解释清楚，假死的那一年多你到底干什么去了！

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么Tim不知道Jason对老爷说过他秘密交往的对象已经死了？  
> 因为老爷当时就没信Jason说的是真的，他发现Jason隐瞒了一些事情，并以为Jason隐瞒的就是这个，死亡只是个阻止他调查的借口。


End file.
